Charmed Poppin'
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: Piper goes crazy about popcorn and that throws her powers out of Whack! How will Pheobe fix this after Piage gets hurt and disappears? Is it a spell or will Piper have to go to therapy sessions?
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed-Poppin'**

**Chapter One:Popping Explosion**

-This is my first story so excuse the boringness and the stupidness...and I don't own Charmed! This is my idea of a show.

Scene:Pheobe is sitting on the counter in the kitchen & Paige is talking on her cell pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean she's not there!--You don't understand this is the fourth time I've tried to contact her. She must be there!--Hello? Hello?" press button.

Pheobe:"Another operator?"

Paige:"Yeah, being normal sucks. You know scrying is always an option!"

Pheobe:"I don't think that's such a good idea Paige! Piper is in a really bad mood since the attack. I'm worried about her."

Paige:"You're worried? If you ask me she's the worry-wart."

Pheobe:"I'm not asking."she threw her hands up and jumped off the counter...(and you don't wanna know what she's wearing)

Piper walks in right past Pheobe and Paige to the microwave. Pheobe lifts her eyebrow and Paige shrugs. They both start walkin out.

Piper:"Dammit! Open you son of a bitch!"-explosion-

Pheobe:"Piper! What did you do!"-the microwave is shattered in a million pieces...skorch marks, popcorn, and smoke is everywhere.

Piper:"Isn't it kinda obvious?"-she grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it in her mouth. Talking with her mouth full,"Delicious."

Paige:"I don't think this is normal, Pheobes." looking concerned.

Pheobe:"Pi-

Piper:"-what? Can't a witch blow up something once in a while?"

Pheobe:"Hello? New identities, normal lives...D-dex Lawson! Does that ring a bell?"

Piper:"No. Should it?"

Pheobe:-turn to Paige-"I think she's possessed."

Piper:-talking with mouthful again-"Nonsense.-cough-

Paige:"I'll check the book of shadows after I fix this mess. Let the-"

Pheobe:"No-I'll do it! You go right now before she blows up the coffeemaker."

Piper:"Now why would I do that?"

Paige:"Come on Piper!"

Piper:"No!-flick of the wrists and Paige's hair is just fried rags-Piper laughs.

Paige:"Aaaaah!--That's it! Piper."-hold out hands and Piper gets orbed right into Paige, getting her knocked unconscious.

Pheobe:"This is not happening!" panic voice

Grams:"You're right! It's not."

> > HUH?> >

---Pheobe is laying in bed under the covers---

Pheobe:"Grams!"-Grams appears above Pheobe-

Grams:"Yes, my darling Pheobe."

Pheobe:"Get down first, you're freakin' me out!"-Grams disappears and reappears next to the light switch in Pheobe's room. Flick-the light is on. "Grams, what are you doing here?"

Grams:"Checking in on you, of course."

Pheobe:"So now you're checking in on me? When did you start doing that?"

Grams:"Pheobe, why are you acting so strange that's not the worst dream you've had."

Pheobe pushes covers away and slides off the bed(and you don't wanna know what p.j.s she's wearing)."Dream? -oh, so you were watching my dream?"

Grams:"No,not watching! That would be interfering...it's a message from Patty to plant the premonition."

Pheobe:"Premonition! Is that even-" Grams disappears "Hello! Grams? grunt "I'm gettin' up." look at clock> 7:56> 

TBC...review for more chapters!

holla, diane


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's my next chapter and it's really weird but I was outta ideas but the next chapter is gonna be better! I don't own charmed...SO DON'T yell at me!**

Chapter Two-Demons or Feelings?

In the den Piper talking on phone very

LOUD Paige and Pheobe in Pheobe's room sitting on

the bed

"So the dream you had is actually a

premonition?"Paige said thinking.

"I can't explain it exactly, but Piper was being

paranoid and...I dunno."Pheobe said and put her head

in her hands. She sighed. "Grams was here."

"What? When?" Paige asked. She doesn't know Grams as

well as Piper and Pheobe do.

"She was here this morning. Planting the

premonition."Pheobe looked up at Paige.

Paige wrinkled her mouth,"Okay, whatever that means.

I'm gonna get Piper, this rash is killing me."

"Do you really think that's important right now,

Paige? You don't want Piper killing the microwave

anytime soon. Do you?"

"Honey! We'll take care of this. In the meantime you

need to get your mind on something else. Hmmm...come

with me and Piper to the doctor and then-"

> > crash> > 

Pheobe and Paige run down the stairs-Piper runs

out of the den.

"Piper, what happened!"Pheobe asked.

"Oh-nervous laugh-"I threw the phone."Piper said then

swirved past them.

"What a minute."-Piper stopped and turned around

facing Pheobe.

"What? If you'll excuse me I'm kinda in a hurry to get

the Book of Shadows, so bye."Piper quickly said.

"Uh-uh-uh! Why did you throw the phone?"Pheobe asked

following Piper upstairs to the attic, and Paige

behind.

--in the attic--"Well, it wasn't entirely my

fault...do you know anyone named Kelly James?"

"No."Pheobe and Paige said confused.

"I knew it! She is a demon."Piper said flipping threw

the pages of the book of shadows.

"How do you know that?"Pheobe asked laughing.

Piper put her finger on a page."That!"

They all looked at the book. Paige read it,"The Demon

Trio of...Drastic Changes?"

"Huh?"Pheobe said. "Are sure that's right?"

"You just check that out and I'm gonna go downstairs

and don't y'all have someplace to go?"Piper said.

"You are taking me to the doctor to cure this rash,

Missy." Paige said.

"Why don't you just use a spell? I'm busy."Piper ran

out the attic.

"What about personal gain!"Paige yelled. "What

kinda mood is she in?"-hmmmph-

"Oh well-WOAH-Paige look at this...the Demon Trio is a pack of

demons who like to play jokes on anything that can breathe. Their

jokes are known to vary strength depending on the victim. The jokes

are harmless on humans but with witches or demons is a death

threat. The demons in charge of these pranks were once mythical

creatures, turned against their personal beliefs by the powerful laughing

enchantment set by the 3 strongest witches of time:the...charmed ones?"

"So our ancestors bewitched these demons centuries ago? Talk about

weird."Paige said.

"And they're going after **us**."Pheobe said. "Oh no! Piper! She's been

acting strange.

"Do you think?"Paige asked.

"-yep."

"And that we need to-"

"-yeah."

"Then lets go!"Paige exclaimed.

> > > lalala> > > 

Paige and Pheobe arrived at P-3.

"This is where you sensed Pi-"Pheobe noticed a man in the room. "-I mean Jenny?"

"Yeah, what could she be doing here?"

Piper exclaimed, "Hey! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be going

to lunch with Dex...Julie."

"Well Jo-here, needs to cure this rash right away."Pheobe said.

"Julie!...ahem...Julie, Jo."Piper whispered,"I told you a spell can fix it and I'm busy

trying to put P-3 back in business."

"Well, we have a little problem. Our **book** told us about our **relatives** casting a

**smell **on **lemons**."

"Oh? ...let's go then! Scooch!" In Piper's mind,"They think exposing me and my

fellow companions will fix everything? Well they're wrong! I will **NOT **have these...

_witches_ ruin everything. My plan is going to succeed and the Charmed ones are

finally going to be banished from existence!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What Happened?**

Phoebe and Paige sitting in the conservatory, and Piper in the kitchen cooking up a batch of magical cookies(a recipe found in Gram's chest in the attic).

"Ooow!"Paige whined.

"Are you okay, Paige?"Pheobe asked.

"No! My neck...hurts. It's the rash."Paige rubbed her neck.

"Piper! What are you doing in there? Paige is aching very badly!"Pheobe yelled. "You need to rest, I'll be right back."

Paige lied down on the couch and Pheobe walked into the kitchen. Piper was just taking the cookies out of the oven.

"Cookies! Piper! Paige has a serious rash and you're baking cookies?"

"Shush! This recipe came from Grams' chest in the attic. They're magical cookies, see."Piper threw a cookie in the air and the cookie didn't come back down, it was floating.

"What good are they?"Pheobe asked.

Paige rolled over, twisted and moaned. "Piper! Phoebe! He-..lp."Paige's eyes closed and her arm hung over the side of the couch. She was unconscious. Piper and Pheobe came running in the room and gasped.

"Paige, wake up!"Piper said and felt Paige's face. "She is ice cold. Phoebe what do we do?"

"She's alive that's for sure. But maybe you could call the doctor, and quick!"

Piper got out her cell and dialed 911...Paige was taken to the emergency room...

3 hours later..."Paige are you okay?"Pheobe asked.

"Will you please stop asking me that? Where am I?"Paige looked around the room.

Piper whispered, "We're in a demon torture chamber."

"We are?"Paige asked.

"NO!"Pheobe yelled. "Why'd you say that, Piper? Whatever...we need to get you home, Paige."

...Paige passed out at the front door and Piper went straight for the kitchen.

Pheobe carried Paige to the conservatory. Paige woke up again."Are you sure it isn't this rash?"

"Oh my! Piper was supposed to take you to get it checked. What happened?"

"Piper ran off mentioning popcorn."Paige said.

"Uh-oh!"Pheobe spoke."I think that is something serious. I'm gonna go check on her."

> > > > > > PIPER!

"Piper!"Pheobe yelled in the kitchen. "Paige is sick!"

Piper escaped and ran into the conservatory. Pheobe ran after her and stopped. "Piper!"

"Huh?"Piper said blankly. Then she stood up and her eyes filled with flames.

"Oh, my god!"Pheobe exclaimed.

Suddenly, Piper's hands flew out and 300 gallons of popcorn fell from the ceiling and Piper passed out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"Paige and Pheobe screamed. Pheobe was 'vanquishing' all the popcorn and Paige was slowly disappearing out of sight. Piper's body was covered in 'vanquished' popcorn pieces and the popcorn storm stopped.

Pheobe sighed. She looked at Paige disappearing, "Paige! Where are you going to?"

Paige answered,"I don't know! Help Piper and you try to find a spell to bring me back..." Paige was nowhere to be seen.

"Paige! Paige! Are you still there!"Pheobe yelled. And of course, she wasn't. Pheobe looked at Piper on the floor. She bent down and picked up Piper and dragged her into the living room. Leo came up to her.

"Pheobe, what happened to Piper?" Leo put his hand on her forehead.

"It's not Piper. 'Piper' is a demon undercover and can you watch 'her'? I have to check the Book of Shadows...I know you can't orb anymore, but please."Pheobe sadly walked upstairs.

Leo carried 'Piper' to the couch and put 'her' down very carefully.

... underworld A demon appeared in flames. "They know who I am!"

3 other demons shimmered in. "They know you're a demon, not the leader of the Demon Trio!"a demon exclaimed.

"According to what I've been seeing, Jo is Paige and she disappeared. Julie is Pheobe and she is getting married to a stranger. They'll never find the real Piper! She is trapped in walls of popcorn and she'll never escape!"the leader said.

...Pheobe's eyes were filled with wonder while she was flipping threw the Book of Shadows. "Paige disappeared!"she sighed. 'How could I let this happen?'she thought. 'Should've known that rash was magical.'

The doorbell rang. Pheobe ran downstairs and past Leo still seated next to Piper. She opened the door and Dex was standing there.

"Hi, Julie."he said.

"Hi!"Pheobe said. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm here to pick you up, it's noon."Dex said.

"Ohhh! Umm...I'm afraid we're gonna have to-"Pheobe thought in her head what Paige would say if she was here, "You're supposed to go out with the guy not ditch him for me." "-okay. I'll be right out in a minute."Pheobe checked on Piper(she's still unconscious), grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door with Dex.

...Leo sat next to Piper waiting for her to wake up...Suddenly, Piper spoke still asleep,"That popcorn needs salt! How else are we gonna vanquish the demon trio!" she woke up.

Leo spoke,"Piper, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! Who are you joking?"Piper sat up.

"You slept-talked."

"What did I say?"

"Something about vanquishing the demon trio with salted-popcorn."

"That's funny!"Piper laughed. "I wonder what I meant by that."

"It could be something serious because Paige disappeared and Billie is nowhere near us."

"What do you mean Paige disappeared? What happened!"Piper shouted.

"Do you know the rash Paige got today?"

"I don't remember anything that happened today, Leo."

"It's okay Piper I'll fill you in. You went berserk and threw the phone talking to a Kelly James."

"Kelly James? She is my new friend I made, Leo."

"You called her a demon."

"That's crazy! She's not a demon. Why would a 5'7", red-head, nice, and jumpy friend be a demon?-And where is Pheobe! Did she disappear too?"

"Pheobe went out with Dex."

"Why isn't she here checking the Book of Shadows? Paige disappeared and she's out!"

"Piper, give her a break. She's spent the last 3 hours searching for spells, potions, clues. Trying to help bring Paige back."

Piper's face went blank than shook and went normal again. "Do you want some popcorn, Leo? Suddenly I have a huge appetite for it."

"Piper? Are you changing the...subject?"Leo asked. "No you're not. It's possibly a spell."Piper got up and went in the kitchen and Leo followed her. "Piper, we need to bring back Paige."

"NO! Forget about her! Let's get popcorn at the store. We don't have any."Piper grabbed her keys and RAN out the door, barely escaping Leo's hands. Chris started crying upstairs. Leo thought,"What's happened to the Charmed Ones? And where is Billie?"

Leo walked upstairs to take care of his kids...

well that's all for today folks :-)

Review please! Michelle Diana


End file.
